


Hold Me Tight- McHarrison One Shot

by BWBeatlesGirl



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, McHarrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWBeatlesGirl/pseuds/BWBeatlesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and George go to sleep and George gets a little too cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight- McHarrison One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi BBs! It seems as though I'm on a writing spree! Which can be a good or bad thing depending if you like me or not ;)

          The night sky shined bright as the 4 Beatles slugged along into their hotel room. They've been performing all day and all they wanted to do was sleep. They were all resting on each others shoulders as they squinted to find their room. They found it after wondering around half a sleep for 30 minutes and George was now trying to open to door by smashing the key into the keyhole.

"It's not working" George tiredly said.

"Oh well" Paul yawned "Such a shame".

"Maybe we were meant to sleep outside" Ringo said as he sat down "Like the early people".

"Early people?" Paul questioned

"Mmhmm the first ever people".

George continued to smash the key before John took it.

"Ya idiot Harri you're supposed to do this!" He put the key in and opened the door. George went "oh" then they all laughed at his mistake.

John trudged to the couch before plopping onto it

"If any of ya try to remove me I'll break your arms ya hear?".

They nodded then Ringo slowly shuffled to his room and muttered a good night. Paul and George returned the good night (as John had already dozed off) and entered their room with George's head on Paul's shoulder and Paul's arm around his shoulder.

"Get up Georgie, we have to get ready for bed' Paul shook George off his shoulder and George's head began to fall before he stood up right.

"Do we have to? Why can't we just sleep?"

"Because It would be unhygienic if we don't brush our teeth and you know how I feel about hygiene" Paul winked and George smiled sleepily.

"Also Brian would kill us if our suits got wrinkled so we got to take them off".

"Ugh fine!" George said then stuck out his tongue while walking to the bathroom.

After they brushed their teeth and got dressed they finally went into their shared bed.

"Night Georgie"

"Night Paulie".

 

The night was uneventful, Paul was sleeping peacefully until he felt something touch his skin.

He started to stir in his sleep until he opened his eyes a bit. He looked down to see that George had managed to wrap his arms around Paul's waist. Paul laughed it off, George sometimes did that when he was having a bad dream or dreaming of Brigitte Bardot. Paul smiled again and was about to drift off to sleep when something strange happened.

George buried his face into Paul's chest and had tightened his grip. This made Paul a bit uncomfortable.

"He must be dreaming of something really nice" Paul whispered to himself. Nonetheless he tried to sleep even though George's grip was getting tighter by the minute. Paul had finally been able to go to sleep when he heard something.

"Paul"

"Paul..."

Paul's head went up and his eyes were wide open. Paul looked for the voice when he finally realized that it was George who was saying his name! Paul started to feel really uncomfortable and scared since it seemed like George was dreaming of something very... touchy.

"Paul" George said while a big smile spread across his face. Paul looked to see if George was awake but he was definitely asleep.

 **It's okay** Paul thought to himself **He is asleep! He has no control over his subconscious. Besides he isn't dreaming of anything**   ** _too_** **bad**.

Paul calmed himself down and started to settle again. He closed his eyes when he felt something... touching his neck?

Paul looked at George again and saw that George's face was now hidden in Paul's neck. George's left hand was on Paul's back and his right was holding onto the top button of Paul's pajama top. Paul tried to keep convincing himself that nothing was wrong and that it was just a weird dream and that George wasn't... that George isn't...

"Ugh" Paul whispered, he didn't know what to do. **Oh well, I guess it's not too ba-**

Paul's thought was cut off when he felt something cold on his cheek. His eyes slowly moved, fearing the worst, to see George. George's face was resting against Paul's and his mouth started to  pucker.

 **He's trying to kiss me!** Paul thought in panic.

The sleeping George pulled Paul closer and tried to kiss him again but Paul pushed him off.

"Enough George!" Paul harshly whispered as he pulled George's body off of his. George then rolled over to the other side of the bed. Paul slowly peeked over to see George's face, **Still sleeping** Paul thought.

"That was so strange" Paul whispered as he turned his back to George. He closed his eyes, figuring he would question George about it in the morning.

 

Paul was starting to wake up and he heard noises.

"Oh my look at the happy couple"

"*giggling* Get the camera!"

"Shush up you'll wake them up Ringo!".

Paul's eyes opened and at first he saw black, blurry images moving but as soon as his eyes focused he realized it were his giggling band mates.

"Damn it Ringo I knew you'd wake them!" John said while letting out a few laughs.

"I'm sorry but they're so cute" Ringo and John bent over in laughter.

Paul's eyes looked around and he saw that George somehow managed to get his arms around Paul's waist again! His head was buried in Paul's chest again and a goofy smile was spread across his face.

"I always knew there was something going on between you two" John joked as Ringo laughed harder.

Paul rolled his eyes "Awe shut John, you too Ringo! You'll wake up George".

"Awe concerned about your boyfriend?" John teased

"Maybe he just wants George to keep cuddling him?" Ringo said and John laughed again.

"Out now!" Paul ordered and Ringo and John left while quietly whispering jokes to each other and giggling.

When they finally left Paul started to shake George's shoulders and whispered "Joj? Joj?".

George lazily opened his eyes and gave Paul a dreamy smile.

"Morning Paulie". George saw that Paul looked kind of uncomfortable and furrowed his brow.

"Wha's wrong?" George asked while tilting his head, giving him an innocent look.

Paul smiled then said "Well first off look at us". George looked down and saw that he had his arms wrapped around Paul. His face flushed red and let go off him.

"Sorry" He said while letting out a nervous chuckle "I had a really good dream last night".

"I know" Paul sighed then tried to become serious "George you did some very... interesting things last night".

George scrunched his brow again and asked "What?".

"Well..." Paul began then sighed "You were hugging me a lot then you started whispering my name and doing this weird, dreamy smile then you sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Tried to kiss me, a lot".

George's face turned completely red.

"I did?" He asked, sounding utterly ashamed.

"Yeah and I would like to know why please" Paul's face showed that he wasn't judging George and was just curious about last night.  George looked at Paul then looked down at the sheet, he tried to hide his embarrassment when he lifted up his head and gave Paul an obviously fake smile.

"It was nothing" George said while trying to nonchalantly shrug his shoulders. 

Paul knew that George was lying

"C'mon Georgie It must have meant something! I won't judge I swear".

"It meant nothing! Now let's go eat breakfast before all the pancakes are gone". George went to get up but Paul put a hand on George's arm.

"Please George?" Paul begged then flashed George his famous puppy dog eyes. George looked at Paul, almost resisting before shaking off Paul's arm and saying

"Let's go".

"George wait!" Paul called out but George had already left.

"Ugh" Paul said as he crossed his arms and slouched down on the bed. Paul would find out what last night meant, he knew he would...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs.


End file.
